


Another Lost Generation

by Venna Frost (LadyAzaraRose)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 2020 is hell and we know it, Add a dash of hope for flavour, Angst, But we've been here before, Clearly I don't know what tags are, Current Issues, Death, Dystopia, Loss, Original Poetry - Freeform, Regret, War, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAzaraRose/pseuds/Venna%20Frost
Summary: I present a poem that I blame on some very wonderful friends, a whole bunch of Feels generated by Current Events, and NaNoWriMo pressure to alchemize Feels into Words. Please be careful reading if you aren’t in a good place right now- this isn't exactly the most hopeful thing I've written.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Another Lost Generation

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of got hit in the face with a mallet of inspiration and feels all at once, and this is the product. It deals with feelings of helplessness and hopelessness that were characteristic of the 1920s and are characteristic of the current times. We've been here before, though, and we'll get through this. Hold tight to that.

I stand here,  
Along amidst the graves,  
It's quiet, dears,  
As the sun begins to rise.

They stand as reminders,  
Covered in soft morning dew,  
Names carved in cold cold stone  
They were all kids that I once knew.

I lift my hands,  
And I trace my finger,  
Over these little strands,  
Of what once were people.

I don't want to see the dates,  
I don't want to see the ages,  
I want to see their faces,  
The loss, it rages.

There's something in me,  
That aches for all this,  
We were ever really free?  
Or was it a dream?

We never asked for this war,  
But we fought it anyway.  
We fought and we bled and we died,  
A price we thought we had to pay.

It was a price they claimed,  
For living in this world,  
The world they maimed,  
In their greed.

They cut and bled this world,  
And demanded perfection from us,  
Who had to live in the ruins,  
And survive thus.

But we survived-  
We did what they couldn't.  
We never thrived,  
But we were there.

We mattered,  
In those cold and broken place,  
In this world they shattered,  
We lived.

For a little while at least.  
And then it came,  
Their revenge,  
Their misplaced blame.

We hadn't given enough,  
They said, couldn't we see?  
Didn't we know, times were tough,  
They said, boots upon our necks.

And now here I am,  
Cold and lonely in this graveyard,  
Wondering how it came to this,  
When we fought so, so hard.

I suppose, in the end,  
What we did had an effect,  
We weeded the garden we were meant to tend,  
And our descendants will reap the benefits.

And that should be a good thing,  
But I can't help feeling cheated,  
For all that they get,  
From what we defeated.

They absolutely deserve it,  
I know they do,  
And if we had quit,  
Our fight would be their's.

If there was a fight left at all.  
But still, I wonder,  
Did we not deserve this, too?  
Our world, not torn asunder?

I do not regret the fighting,  
I do not regret what we have won,  
But I do regret the writing  
On the wall that said we must.

I regret the time we lost,  
Time we never really had,  
Innocent summers rotted away,  
Beneath greed, veneer-clad.

So here I will remain,  
A reminder myself,  
Of innocence, loss, hope and pain,  
So they won't make our mistakes.

Mistakes too long ignored,  
From which I hope they learn,  
So they can move on,  
To a future for which I yearn.

Wait for me a little more,  
My dears, my dearest ones,  
I will join you on that far shore,  
One I know they'll be okay.

We weren't-  
And the world didn't care,  
But I do,  
For them, I'll be there.

My fight isn't over yet,  
And I'm tired,  
But the future isn't set,  
And I want them to know, I tried.

We tried to give them better,  
Than was given to us,  
This world is our love-letter,  
To those you'll never meet.

But don't worry-  
I'll make sure they know,  
Of you, of us, of what we did,  
Not so long ago.

And when I am gone,  
These graves will remain,  
Carved names facing dawn,  
We were here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
